User talk:Scarletmoon579
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Secret Series Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley GUESS WHO......... ME! -LauraTrealanwy- !!!!! YAY!!!!! thast all (for now....) RE:RE: GUESS WHO you guessed.......................INCORRECTLY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (nvm you did guess correctly, but I want cookie dough too..........................) -LT- gasp, shock, faint! (my personal quote that i always use when talking about mock supprisment) i have something to tell you.... I KONW THE REAL LIFE SECRET AND MY DAD IS DR. L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GASP,SHOCK,FAINT! (ok my dad might not be dr. L......) but i do know the real life secret! i can live forever!!!!!!!! hee hee! ha ha! ho ho ho merry christmas! yay! randomness! -LT- re: zoh my... whatever........something..... OMG I AM GOING TO DIE I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!! COOKIE DOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED COOKIE DOUGH!!!!!!!! i started going crazy before this check fan fic wiki for more info......... ARGGGGGGGGG WOW ARE YOU LUCKY! COOKIE DOUGH????????? I AM CRYING WITH LONGING (litterally) FOR COOKIE DOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hello? question... DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS???? cause you haven't been on for 2 months!!!!!!!!! i wasn't either though... just reminding you this place exists. -LegolasFan- Hi again! In case you didn't notice, theres a new person who contributed to the wiki! HAPPY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -LT- Admin Position Hey there Scarletmoon579! I'd just like to say that so far the wiki is looking great. I would love to help out around here though as I can see that a lot of pages are outdated and don't have all the correct information/not enough information. I'd like a regular admin position here if you wouldn't mind, and I know that you might not want to give it to me, but I'd love to help out and I think being an admin would help me to help out more (if that makes any sense). I'm sorry if this seems rude to ask for an admin position, and if you don't believe I should hold an admin position then that's totally fine, I can understand where you're coming from - I just think that I'll be able to benefit this wiki if you allow me to have more responsibilities and more editing privelages that enable me to contribute to this wiki in a more helpful way. Also, if you don't believe I have any knowledge about editing on wikis, I actually run my own wiki which is a fan fiction wiki based on a glee fan fiction I write, and I also contribute regularly to the Glee TV Show Wiki, in which I have over 3,000 edits. I know you might not agree I am worthy of this position, but please just consider me at least. ~ Jgal12